The Return Of X.A.N.A Ulrich
The Return Of X.A.N.A Ulrich is the eleventh episode of season 9 and the 201st episode of Code Lyoko . Plot After the failure to acquire the Sixth Sector and after the destruction of the first Droid Control Ship, Ravanah has decided to send Marshall Jon and General Allah with their terrorist, delinquent and mercenary armies to control the Battle Droids. XANA after hearing this decides to walk out and create a clone of Ulrich. XANA welcomes a Battle Droid into his throne room. XANA demands that the Battle Droid give a full report. The Battle Droid says the weapon is ready as XANA hurries to the room as scientists release a clone of Ulrich known as X.A.N.A Ulrich. Meanwhile Yukino, Illya and Omar are working together to keep Franz Hopper hidden from public view as they help the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. Meanwhile Mei Mei has gotten news that there is a new student who is claimed to be a distant cousin of Ulrich. Ulrich gets concerend and decides to meet this new student. Ulrich realizes that the cousin looks exactly like him and that it is not his cousin at all. The "twin cousin" has summoned Delinquents at the School as one delinquent wearing a leather pi-coat with really long shaggy hair and slim pants and boots uses voodoo dolls to control the XANA Ulrich with XANA William and XANA Sissy. The delinquent with voodoo dolls introduces himself as Phantom, and Phantom is a excell hacker who has hacked himself the supernatrual ability to use Voodoo Magic on mindless savage zombies of people and use them as slaves to do his dirty work. Phantom has sent his delinquent friends to the School as he brainwashes the students into becoming his zombie slaves. Phantom laughs as his Zombies attack everything as he controls them all, Then Phantom sends XANA Ulrich to hunt down the Lyoko Warriors. Then Yumi then fights Phantom to the death as Ulrich prevents the XANA Ulrich Clone from attacking the school. Then Odd attacks Phantom to get Ulrich and Yumi into the factory to help Jeremy and Aileta complete Franz Hopper's plan to destroy the Ulrich Clone. They arrive but then realize Phantom has followed them with his Zombie clones. Phantom captures the Lyoko Warriors, Yukino, Illya and Omar and calls Marshall John to announce that he has captured the Lyoko Warriors. Marshall Jon is pleased with this and arrives to get the warriors only to get counter attacked by Franz Hopper who somehow recognizes Marshall Jon as like he knows Jon. The Lyoko Warriors are seen fighting General Allah and Phantom. The Lyoko Warriors win and the 2 thugs escape with Marshall John. After the fight, the Lyoko Warriors chat about how awesome the fight was and try to come up with a cover story to prevent everyone from remembering what happened. Then Jeremy and Aelita asked Franz Hopper about how he recognized Marshall John. Franz Hopper told them that Marshall John was a comrade of his when Franz Hopper lived in Yugoslavia back before he met Athena (Aelita's Mother). He befriended Marshall John in a previous experiment to spy on France's experiment known as Project Carthage and help create it so that Franz Hopper can steal it and give it to Marshall Josip Borz Tito (The ruler of Yugoslavia then) so that Yugoslavia can be invincible as a communist nation. He met Athena and had Aelita, Then the men in black arrived because they found out Franz was working for Yugoslavia and France could be hated by the U.N and have to pay for this mistake (especially with America who is anti-communist). Aelita then knew that if Marshall John was up to this evil plan, then they have to stop him before he becomes invincible. Trivia * This marks the return of X.A.N.A. Ulrich. * This is the third time that X.A.N.A. makes a clone of Ulrich the first time was in Revelation and the second time was in Dark Ulrich. Category:Code Lyoko Reborn